The present invention relates to a pest repellent.
Hitherto, in order to protect the bodies of human and animals from bloodsucking insects such as mosquitoes and flies, pest repellents such as N,N-diethyl-m-toluamide (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cDEETxe2x80x9d) have been used by directly applying them to the skin of human and animals. However, a satisfactory pest repelling effect of DEET has not been obtained by spraying the compound in the inside of a house or supporting the compound on a suitable carrier and placing it in the inside of a house, aside from the case of direct application to the skin.
The object of the present invention is to provide a pest repellent which can be used effectively not only in direct application to the skin but also in various other ways of use including spraying in the inside of a house or on furniture.
As a result of studies conducted for finding out a pest repellent which can answer the above object, the present inventors found that hyssop oil is useful as an active ingredient of said pest repellents and attained the present invention.
Thus, the present invention relates to a pest repellent using hyssop oil as active ingredient, and a pest repelling method using hyssop oil. A pest can be effectively repelled according to the present method.
The hyssop oil used in the present invention is an essential oil of a plant hyssop (Hyssopus officinalis L.) which can be obtained from steam distillation of green or dry grass of hyssop. Hyssop oil is also commercially available from, for instance, Takasago Koryo KK and Hasegawa Koryo KK, and the commercially available hyssop oil can be used as they are.
The pests against which the pest repellent of the present invention is effective include noxious invertebrates, for example, anthropods such as insects, arachnids, crustaceans, chilopods and diplopods, and mollusks such as snails and slugs. Examples of the insects include the noxious insects of the order Diptera, for example, anopheles, aedes such as Aedes aegypti and Aedes albopictus, culexes such as Culex pipiens and Culex tritaeniorhynchus, gnat, stable fly, sand fly, biting midge, house fly, vinegar flies and moth flies; the order Dictyoptera such as German cockroach, smokybrown cockroarch, American cockroach, brown cockroach and oriental cockroach; the order Coleoptera such as rice weevil, adzuki bean weevil, red flour beetle, black carpet beetle, varies carpet beetle, powder post beetle, and Paederus fuscipes; the order Hymenoptera such as ants, wingless wasps and bethylid wasps; the order Siphonaptera such as Pulex; the order Anoplura such as Pediculus humanus and Phthirus pubis; and the order Isoptera such as Reticulitermes speratus and Coptotermes formosanus. Examples of the arachnids include house dust mites such as common grain mites, Dermatophagoides farinae and Cheyletid mites, Ornithonysus bacoti, Ixodides such as Boophilus microplus and spiders. Examples of the crustacea include Oniscoidea such as sow bug and wood louse. Examples of the chilopods include centipede and millipede. Examples of the diplopods include wireworm. The pest repellent of the present invention can also be applied to the plants to inhibit sap-sucking behavior of aphids, thereby to prevent propagation of plant disease infectious virus hosted by such pests. Therefore, the pest repellent of the present invention can be used for the purpose of protecting plants.
In the present invention, hyssop oil may be used directly for repelling of pests, but usually a carrier is added to hyssop oil to form a liquid formulation (such as aerosol), cream or the like, or hyssop oil is impregnated in a synthetic resin for forming a resin molding. Also, hyssop oil may be impregnated in a paper, cloth or unglazed pottery, or may be formulated into a gel-type formulation, and then used.
As the carrier employed in forming liquid formulations, there can be used, for example, water; alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, glycerin and polyethylene glycol; ethers such as tetrahydrofuran and dioxane; aliphatic hydrocarbons such as hexane, kerosine, paraffin and petroleum benzine; and esters such as ethyl acetate.
In the liquid formulations, it is possible to blend commonly used adjuvants or auxiliary agents such as emulsifying or dispersing agent, spreading agent, wetting agent, suspending agent, preservative, propellant and film-forming agent. Examples of the emulsifying or dispersing agents usable in the present invention include soaps, polyoxyethylene fatty acid alcohol ethers such as polyoxyethylene oleyl ether, polyoxyethylene alkylaryl ethers such as polyoxyethylene nonylphenyl ether, polyoxyethylene fatty acid esters, fatty acid glyceride, sorbitan fatty acid esters, sulfuric esters of higher alcohols, and alkylaryl sulfonates such as sodium dodecylbenzenesulfonate; examples of the spreading and wetting agents include glycerin and polyethylene glycol; examples of the suspending agents include casein, gelatin, alginic acid, carboxymethyl cellulose, gum arabic, hydroxypropyl cellulose and bentonite; examples of the preservatives include methyl p-hydroxybenzoate, ethyl p-hydroxybenzoate, propyl p-hydroxybenzoate, and butyl p-hydroxybenzoate; examples of the propellants include dimethyl ether, chlorofluorocarbons and carbon dioxide; and examples of the film forming agents include nitrocellulose, acetyl cellulose, acetylbutyl cellulose, methyl cellulose derivatives, vinyl resins such as vinyl acetate resin, and polyvinyl alcohol.
The carriers usable in the preparation of cream formulations include hydrocarbons such as liquid paraffin, vaseline and paraffin; silicones such as dimethylsiloxane, colloidal silica and bentonite; monohydric alcohols such as ethanol, stearyl alcohol, lauryl alcohol and cetyl alcohol; polyhydric alcohols such as polyethylene glycol, ethylene glycol and glycerin; carboxylic acids such as lauric acid and stearic acid; and esters such as beeswax and lanoline. In the cream formulations, there may also be blended the adjuvants or auxiliary agents same as used in said liquid formulations.
The synthetic resins usable for forming the resin moldings include polyethylene; polypropylene; copolymers of ethylene and monomers having polar groups, such as ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer, ethylene-methyl acrylate (or methacrylate) copolymer, ethylene-ethyl acrylate copolymer, and ethylene-vinyl acetate-methyl acrylate (or methacrylate) copolymer; and chlorine-containing synthetic resins such as polyvinyl chloride and polyvinylidene chloride. Of these substances, ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer or ethylene-methyl methacrylate copolymer is preferred in view of thermoforming properties (low-temperature processability), and hyssop oil absorbing properties, diffusibility and stability.
Impregnation of hyssop oil into synthetic resin can be effected by having hyssop oil impregnated in the base synthetic resin directly or after dissolving hyssop oil in a suitable solvent such as acetone, or by mixing hyssop oil and a synthetic resin in a molten state. In the latter case, a process may be employed in which the master pellets are first prepared by mixing hyssop oil in a high concentration and a synthetic resin in a molten state, and these master pellets, either directly or after diluted with the base synthetic resin to contain a predetermined amount of hyssop oil, are molded into a desired product such as film, sheet, net, etc., by a method usually used for molding of thermoplastic resins, such as injection molding, inflation, spinning, etc. It is also possible to apply multilayer molding, composite spinning or other molding method according to the purpose of use of the molded product, such as controlling the pest repelling effect retention time.
The content of the active ingredient hyssop oil in said formulations is variable depending on the form of the formulation, method of application and other factors, but in the case of the liquid or cream formulations, the hyssop oil content is usually 0.1 to 50% by weight, preferably 1 to 20% by weight. In the case of resin moldings, the hyssop oil content is usually 1 to 40% by weight, preferably 5 to 30% by weight. When the hyssop oil content in the resin molding is less than 1% by weight, the pest repelling effect of the product is not excellent, and when the hyssop oil content exceeds 40% by weight, hyssop oil may unpreferably bleed out to the molding surface to make it tacky.
In the pest repellent of the present invention, it is possible to blend other types of pest repellent, synergist, antioxidant, UV absorber, insecticide, and other appropriate additives such as dye and pigment.
As other types of pest repellent which can be blended in the formulations of the present invention, there can be exemplified, for example, carane-3,4-diol, DEET, p-menthane-3,8-diol, 2,3,4,5-bis(xcex942-butylene)tetrahydrofurfural, di-n-propylisocine coronate, di-n-butyl succinate, 2-hydroxyoctyl sulfide, and (N-carbo-sec-butyloxy)-2-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)-piperidine. As synergist, for instance, N-(2-ethylhexyl)-8,9,10-trinorborne-5-en-2,3-dicarboxyimide (MGK-264) can be used. As antioxidant, for instance, butylhydroxyanisole, dibutylhydroxytoluene, tocopherol, xcex3-oryzanol and the like can be used. As insecticide, for instance, Empenthrin, Transfluthrin Prallethrin Allethrin, pyrethrin, tetramethrin, phenothrin, Cyphenothrin, permethrin, Cypermethrin, Cyhalothrin, Resmethrin, Cyfluthrin, Fenvalerate, deltamethrin, Tralomethrin, Tefuramethrin, Ethofenprox, Silafluofen, Furamethrin, Imiprothrin, Terallethrin, Metoxadiazone, Propoxur, Fenitrothion, Dichlorovos and the like can be used.
In the present invention, hyssop oil or its formulations may be applied, by suitable means such as sprinkling, spraying, coating or setting, to a pertinent location in the pest accessible area where the repellent effect of hyssop oil or its formulations is desired to be demonstrated (such as walls, floors, furniture, curtains, window screens, etc., of the rooms of a house, kitchen, warehouse, etc.), or to the boundary between said area and the outside or the appropriate locations nearby (such as doors and windows of the rooms of a house, kitchen, warehouse, etc.). It is thereby possible to keep bloodsucking insects as well as other pest such as food pest and harassing pest from entering the house rooms, kitchen, warehouse and other locations where it is desired to repel them. The amount of hyssop oil or its formulations to be applied is variable depending on the place of application, form of the formulation, type of pest to be repelled, etc., but it may for instance be 0.1 to 100 g/m2 calculated as hyssop oil. It is also possible to provide the pest repelling effect by using the plant body (green or dried grass) of hyssop (Hyssopus officinalis L.) itself or a pot in which hyssop is planted. That is, pest can be repelled from a location by placing hyssop or its pot there. The amount of Hyssops to be located may be an amount sufficient to repel pest and is variable owing to the degree of their growth. For example, when hyssops grown in about 30 cm of the height are used, they are used in a proportion of 0.05 to 20 plants/m3. Pest repelling effect can also be obtained by wearing a wrist band, cap, clothes, socks or the like treated with hyssop oil or applying hyssop oil or its formulations (aerosol, cream, etc.) directly to the skin.
Hereunder, the present invention will be described in further detail by showing the formulation examples and test examples, but the present invention is not limited to these examples.
First, the formulation examples are shown. In the following descriptions, all xe2x80x9cpartsxe2x80x9d are by weight.